


Cool For The Summer

by karvallian



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, all retainers are mostly included in this, references made to other stories and such, they are used as childhood friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 03:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7150775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karvallian/pseuds/karvallian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You'd think it'd be easier for Leo to focus on the Summer, but apparently, he's far too interested in the way Takumi's gray hair reached just below his shoulder blade, and how his beautiful golden eyes shine in the afternoon light. It was a rather interesting few months.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cool For The Summer

**Author's Note:**

> this is a MODERN AU if you haven't realized that yet. in this story, all parents are confirmed dead, and it is just the siblings living together. they are each a year apart, except for Elise and Sakura, who are only finished with their first year of high school. Takumi and Leo are done with their junior year, and Camilla and Hinoka are done with high school. Xander and Ryoma just completed one year of college. boiiiiiii enjoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps it was Leo's fault for always staring at Takumi. But he blamed it on the air and the way the sun shone above the horizon, just beyond the leaves of the cherry blossom tree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHAHA ITS DONE AND ITS REALLY BAD UR WELCOME

"Takumi, please, get down from the damned tree," Leo said solemnly, as the smaller boy swung his legs from where he was perched upon his thighs on a rather ill-supported branch. It was an old, cherry blossom tree, fully bloomed and taller than the other trees in Takumi's strangely large backyard. It seemed odd that just across town they had such nice grass and soil, whereas in their backyard was dry and unfertile from his Father's neglection of caring for it. 

"It's summer, lighten up a bit." Takumi responded quickly, smiling as he reached up to touch some of the pink petals scattered across the branches, "You know, it wouldn't kill you to smile a bit." Leo stared at his newly made friend. Just as school began to end, they stopped their bickering and got to know each other more, which actually resulted in them becoming fast friends. Though they still had plenty more to figure out about each other, especially when the blonde had to find out what exactly Takumi was trying to do by swinging his legs over the branch and turning around.

"Perhaps I'd smile if you came down from the tree, little prince." Perhaps, it was weird, but the nickname seemed to fit the royal like actions of the boy. Takumi tightened his grip before rocking backwards, ending up face to face with Leo, who'd stepped closer in concern for his toppling friend. His upper body was completely upside down, held up by mostly his arm strength, which was impeccable. 

"Oh, well that won't do," Takumi smirked, and Leo was prepared for a remark from him. Maybe a name to call him by in return. But, for a moment, Takumi's lips formed a thin line and went silent. Leo gazed into his amber eyes, much more interesting than the shorter boy's position. "Because it looks like I've become all upside down at the sight of you, Leo" The blonde blushed, almost letting out a yelp in embarrassment. That was not what he had expected at the least. It wasn't smooth like the stories Camilla would tell to him about boys attempting to use pick-up lines, but it was effective.

"I..." His mind stopped temporarily, his heart beating rapidly, ringing in his ears. Thoughts then rushed through his head, confusing him. If he was correct, Takumi had just tried to flirt with him. Or maybe he was imagining. Perhaps it was just the strange green tea Takumi had served him just an hour prior, or the heavy smell of grass being mowed nearby. Something was definitely wrong with him at the moment, and he lamely formed a few words, "Y-You... You look nice with your hair like that," That might've been the second time he was staring at Takumi's long hair. Instead of the normal up-do, he had his hair in a nice braid down his back, something his little sister must have done for him before she left for the beach with Elise and Xander. 

"Thank you..." Takumi stared at Leo as he stepped back a bit. "Um, Leo?"

"Yeah?" After attempting to swing upwards, Takumi cursed and looked at him with pleading eyes. God forbid his friend actually listened to him,

"I need a little help," he mumbled cutely, which Leo had to check over once or twice. Leo had just thought that Takumi was cute. The color that had just disappeared from his face came back at a tenfold, and he looked away bashfully before he did anything else stupid.

"I'll get Hinata" Leo smirked, eyeing him and attempting to be smooth about just fumbling backwards. As he found his footing, he saw Takumi struggle a bit.

"Fuck this tree, I haven't climbed it in years..." He let a chuckle slip when Takumi screeched and clamped his legs tighter around the branch. "Don't laugh! Go get him already, damn it!"

Hours passed and they were back inside the Hoshido home. The two of them were lounging around in Takumi's room, silence thick in the air. Leo's mind still ran with all kinds of assumptions, now blaming the thought of Takumi being attracted to him on Elise's constant talk about romance novels, and how that just happened to be similar to one she had recited with tears of joy in her eyes.

"Hey," Leo hadn't realized that Takumi was speaking for some time. After he called his name out, and after he said it twice, Leo responded,

"Mhm?" It was a small mumble, perhaps even a hum, and that was enough to let Takumi continue. "You alright? You've been quiet," Leo tilted his head up to look at him as Takumi laid on his bed, "Is it because I almost hurt myself? I mean, I do have a bit of a headache, but anyway..." The blonde closed his eyes and leaned his head against the mattress, tired from a day of chasing Takumi around. "Come up here on the bed, Leo"

"Huh..?" Leo mumbled something else, something he himself hadn't even heard. Lifting himself up tiredly, he stood and turned around, facing Takumi, before practically flopping onto the bed. Takumi chuckled and laid beside him on his side, patting his back slightly.

"Talk to me," Takumi began softly, nudging Leo's cheek with his palm, trying to get the blonde to look up at him. His hand was warm, yet slightly rough from all of his archery training every day after school. 

"There isn't much to talk about, Takumi..." Leo mumbled before tilting his head to the side, his eyes glancing up at Takumi's. His eyelids drooped ever so often as he watched Takumi lay there, staring down at him.

"Alright, then, tell me, what are your plans for the summer?" Takumi inquired, trying to keep Leo awake. He reached back and undid his braid carefully, then swiftly tying up his silky locks into a loose ponytail.

"I'm going to read a rather long series entitled 'The Tale of Nohr and Hoshido'. It's about two nations at war, during ancient times, with magic and dragons." Leo yawned, rubbing his eyes and moving to sit up. "I'll lend it to you once I'm done, but it's a bit long. There are three books, and each one is around twenty-six chapters, which are all very long. Different viewpoints in each book, too..."

"I'd love to read them once you're done," The sun was low in the sky, and Leo was considering leaving to go home. Though, he'd have to walk across town, since all of his siblings were out and about. So were Takumi's siblings. He didn't realize it before, but he'd most likely end up staying the night.

"Takumi?" Leo called, looking back over at his friend, who was laying comfortably on the bed. "It's almost night-time..."

"Really?" He glanced out the nearby window, sighing as he looked back at Leo. "Why don't we get changed." As Takumi stood and went over to his draw, Leo spoke up,

"I'm going to need clothes to wear," Takumi nodded, mumbling something about that making more sense, and then tossed a bundle of clothes onto the bed. He then proceeded to remove his shirt, right in front of Leo. The blonde wasn't exactly prepared for that. Takumi's muscles were rather attractive, being built from doing a sport practically every season. Though, finding himself staring at Takumi's chest as he moved to get his shirt, he shook his head.

This was indubitably going to be a long summer for Leo, and not because of the books he was planning on reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hate my life

**Author's Note:**

> here you go, everyone. it sucks, but yeah.


End file.
